


In Detention

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment party fic - high school AU. In which Magnus loses his cool a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Detention

Three o'clock, Iacon Standard Time. The usual suspects trickled in, sullen or nervous or perversely proud, not quite late enough to merit further disciplinary measures but making a point not to be anywhere near early, either. Another detention period had begun.

"Have a seat," said Mr. Magnus, their warden for the day. "I'll take attendance in a moment."

There was the usual scuffle of backpacks and the scrape of chairs. Typically, the back row filled up first, aside from Breakdown, who sat in the front left corner with his head down. Magnus acknowledged him with a nod and nothing else. Breakdown usually did better when you gave him some space. The rest of them... well. The rest of them were mostly your motley assortment of troublemakers, no strangers to detention and no strangers to Magnus.

"Sideswipe," he acknowledged, voice flat with Why, Fancy Seeing You Here. "Frenzy. Blades and Slingshot..." The latter two were seated on opposite sides of the row, shooting darkling looks at each other. "Drag Strip, please switch seats with Kickback - thank you. You know you and Shrapnel aren't allowed to sit together in here." Kickback and Shrapnel rolled their eyes at him; Magnus ignored it. "That leaves Blurr... and Hot Rod."

"Hey, teach." Hot Rod gave him an insolent wave.

"Hey, yourself." Magnus paused by Hot Rod's desk. "You promised I wouldn't see you in here for at least a month. What happened to that?"

Roddy shrugged. "I cut math to hang out with - a friend." Aside from the slight pause (which Magnus didn't pursue - it didn't matter who Hot Rod's co-conspirator was), Hot Rod confessed casually, almost flippantly. Like it mattered nothing at all to him.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you."

"Hey, sorry you gotta stare at me for the next hour." Hot Rod shrugged again, an obvious dismissal. "But I don't get what the big deal is."

"The 'big deal' is that you're making it harder on yourself." Magnus crossed his arms. "If you test poorly in math, it will severely limit your choices when it comes time to apply for college."

Hot Rod lounged back, rolling his eyes to avoid looking into Magnus's. "I'm not going to college."

_"Yes you damn well are."_

Hot Rod actually _jumped,_ and Magnus wondered when he'd slammed his hands on Hot Rod's desk - not that it mattered until he'd spoken his peace. "You are not the brainless jock you pretend to be, Hot Rod. You are extremely smart and extremely talented and whichever path you end up choosing, I will not see that wasted. You will attend your classes, you will show respect for this school and your teachers, and you _will go to college."_

It occurred to Magnus, as he straightened with a slow sigh, that he may have gone too far. Hot Rod himself, flushing dull red under his coffee skin, had his head ducked down and his shoulders pulled in. "Okay, sorry," he muttered.

Magnus knew Hot Rod was only sorry he got yelled at, but maybe later his words would sink in.

And maybe pigs would fly, the government would invest more than spare change and chicken droppings in education, and Sideswipe would stop needling everyone around him, and speaking of which - "Sideswipe! Give me that rubber band launcher _right now."_


End file.
